


Thieves

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nyssara, coldwave, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa, Sara, Mick, and Leonard are on a mission in 1792 and decide to start a little side quest of their own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

dis: i don’t own lot or arrow  
note: this will be short and sweet, hope you  like it anon! thanks so much for the prompt! here is the style of Nyssa and Sara’s dresses in this fic **[[X]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AWoman%2527s_redingote_c._1790.jpg&t=OTVmZmJlN2JhODgzMjJhOTE3NTcxNTNmZjkxODczMmQwM2E1ODViNCwwbjcyZlY5Zg%3D%3D)**

.

.

.

Sara was incredibly happy. The happiest she’d been in a long time. She had purpose. She had the love of her life by her side and new friends who accepted her for who she was instead of what they wanted her to be. She was overcoming the darkness and shining in the light… Well… Mostly…

“So what are we stealing again?” she asked softly while walking on Snart’s arm in Paris, France. To her left were Nyssa and Mick, who were also arm-in-arm. It was 1792 and even though their mission against Savage was far from over, they’d hit a roadblock. The party they were to attend had potential to get them leads on the man they’ve been hunting all across history. The group had jumped at the chance to attend the party. Rip had been more than a little hesitant to allow it, but Stein had been under the weather and if Savage happened to show they wanted the element of surprise for Kendra and him not sensing her presence. 

“It’s called Tavernier Blue (aka the French Blue) ,” said Snart. “Used to belong to King Louis the sixteenth but was confiscated by the revolutionaries of the French National Assembly.”

“Wait, was he married to the girl that told people to eat cake?” asked Sara, making Nyssa and Leonard share a secret smile. 

“Yes, the very one,” said Leonard, continuing his story. “The party we’re going to happens to be in the same neighborhood as the storehouse for the diamond. It was part of the crown jewels…This is the year its supposed to be stolen. In our history it shows up again in 1812 after some idiot re-cuts it… I plan on us getting it before such a travesty occurs.”

“Wearing this?” asked Sara, looking down at her dress. It was fitted and tight at the top, her arms covered as the front buttoned. It loosened at the hips with the pleated skirt at the back, the neutral cream color keeping her under the radar. The silk shoes were a little tight but manageable. Nyssa had a matching dress in a dark green. Both also had their hair curled and piled at the tops of their heads with a small hat clipped to the top with ribbons curling down their backs. 

“Don’t act like you’re defenseless in a dress,” said Leonard as they came upon the party. “We all know better.”

“True,” said Sara with a grin. “By the way, digging the wig and tights.”

Mick grunted at this, pulling at the cravat around his neck. “At least _someone_ is. My head itches like a bitch.”

The women laughed as they entered the party with the fake invitations (courtesy of Gideon). The women and Leonard were all fluent in French and inserted themselves in conversations effortlessly, their accents on point. Mick remained silent, eyeing the food and keeping an almost intimidating air about him. When they realized the party was a bust after three hours, they made their excuses and left. Mick was quick to ditch the wig and the cravat while both Nyssa and Sara reached for daggers in very alluring spots. 

“Perhaps later tonight, we can make a game of undressing one another,” said Nyssa. “See who managed to hide the most weapons.”

“Oh?” Sara lifted a brow. “What do I get when I win?”

“Can you two keep it in your pants for ten more minutes?” whispered Leonard, scoping the area. 

“Let them talk, the conversation was getting interesting,” said Mick. 

“Down boy,” said Nyssa, patting his arm. “I count four guards.”

“Piece of cake,” said Sara. 

Sara and Nyssa went ahead, melting into the shadows thanks to their training. Leonard was about to follow when a hand on his elbow stilled him. He looked up at Mick who had the same fire in his eyes he got when super excited. Heists always pumped him full of unneeded adrenaline. 

“I think we can play a game of our own later tonight.”

“Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have any weapons hidden on my person,” said Leonard with a sly smile. 

“Guess that just means I won’t have to worry about getting poked while undressing you,” said Mick, the innuendo not lost on either of them. 

Leonard just answered with an amused smirk before following the girls, Mick trailing behind to to watch his back.

.

.

.

 

Twenty minutes later, the group is back on Waverider, entering with boisterous laughter which is cut short when they see Rip standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

They all knew that look. 

“So… What  were my crew up to this evening?” he asked. 

“We went to the party,” said Sara. “It was a bust.”

“It appears Savage doesn’t have as many ties with the elite of Paris as we thought,” offered Nyssa. “At least not in the circle we were in tonight.”

“Hmm… Anything else?”

“Nope,” said Mick. 

“That’s it,” said Leonard. 

“Uh huh… It so happens that on this very night, a very valuable gem is stolen… Now, the only reason this was brought to my attention is, according to Gideon, history was changed. The said gem was supposed to reappear in the early 1800′s and now it seems that isn't true…”

“You all see a gem?” asked Sara, looking at Nyssa and the Rogues while shrugging. “Cuz I didn’t.”

“Only gems I saw were the fake ones the women wore. Costume jewelry,” said Nyssa. “Not worth stealing at all.”

“Right…” Rip eyed Snart. “Nothing to say?”

“Sorry, Captain, can’t help you out!” Leonard rushed past him and the other three followed. 

“Unbelievable,” muttered Rip. 

 **END**!


End file.
